duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You - Netherlands: 7243 8 32943 2 9
Thank You - Netherlands: 7243 8 32943 2 9 is a Duran Duran 2-CD album, released in the Netherlands by Parlophone during 1995. Track listing 7243 8 32943 2 9 CD 1 #"White Lines" (5:32) #"I Wanna Take You Higher" (5:06) #"Perfect Day" (3:51) #"Watching the Detectives" (4:48) #"Lay Lady Lay" (3:53) #"911 Is a Joke" (3:59) #"Success" (4:05) #"Crystal Ship" (2:52) #"Ball Of Confusion" (3:46) #"Thank You" (6:35) #"Drive By" (5:35) #"I Wanna Take You Higher Again" (4:26) CD 2 #"Femme Fatale" (Alternative Version) (4:15) #"Diamond Dogs" (6:11) #"White Lines" (Freestyle Edit) (4:09) #"White Lines" (House Mix Edit) (4:03) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards Credits *Producer - Duran Duran *Producer (additional) - Anthony J. Resta, Bob St. John, John Jones *Producer (post production), remix - Junior Vasquez (tracks: 2-03, 2-04) *Arranged by Duran Duran *Written by Melvin Glover (track: 1-1, 2-3, 2-4), Sylvia Robinson (track: 1-1, 2-3, 2-4), Sylvester Stewart (track: 1-2), Lou Reed (track: 1-3, 2-1), Elvis Costello (track: 1-4), Bob Dylan (track: 1-5), Eric Sadler (track: 1-6), Keith Shocklee (track: 1-6), William Drayton (track: 1-6), David Bowie (track: 1-7, 2-2), Iggy Pop (track: 1-7, 2-2), Ricky Gardner (track: 1-7), The Doors (track: 1-8), Barrett Strong (track: 1-9), Norman Whitfield (track: 1-9), Jimmy Page (track: 1-10), Robert Plant (track: 1-10), Duran Duran (track: 1-11), Sylvester Stewart (track: 1-12) *Mixed by Anthony J. Resta (tracks: 1-1, 1-2, 1-6 to 1-9, 1-12), Bob St. John (tracks: 1-1, 1-2, 1-6 to 1-9, 1-12), David Richards (track: 1-3, 2-2), Jason Corsaro (tracks: 1-4, 1-10, 1-11), Tim Palmer (track: 1-5) *Engineer - Avril McCintosh, John Jones, Ken Scott, Steve Churchyard, Tony Taverner *Engineer (additional) - Anthony J. Resta, Bob St. John, John Jones *Engineer (mix) - P. Dennis Mitchell (tracks: 2-03, 2-04) *Mastered by Tim Young *Programmed by (additional) - Anthony J. Resta, John Jones, Mark Tinley *Artwork by (art direction) - Duran Duran, Eric Roinestad *Artwork by (design and artwork) - Eric Roinestad *Photography (band) Ellen von Unwerth *Photography (cover) Michael Ochs Archive *Production Coordination - Colleen Donahue-Reynolds Additional information: *Backing vocals - Grand Master Flash and the Furious Five (tracks: 1-1, 1-2, 2-3, 2-4), Lamya (tracks: 1-1, 1-2, 1-11, 2-3, 2-4), Curtis King Jr (track: 1-2), Tessa Niles (tracks: 1-3, 1-4), Flo & Eddie (track: 1-7), Maxanne Lewis (track: 1-9) *Drums - Anthony J. Resta (tracks: 1-1, 1-6, 1-9, 1-12), Steve Ferrone (tracks: 1-1, 1-8), Tony Thompson (track: 1-2), Roger Taylor (tracks: 1-3, 1-4), Abe Laborial Jr. (tracks: 1-5, 1-12), Terry Bozzio (tracks: 1-7, 1-10, 1-11) *Rap - Mele Mel (track: 1-1, 2-3, 2-4) *Turntables - Grand Master Flash *Harmonica - Lee Oskar (tracks: 1-2, 1-4) *Synthesizer (Moog) - Jonathon Elias (track: 1-8) *Cello - Suzi Katayama (track: 1-11) *Viola - Pamela Goldsmith (track: 1-11), Scott Haupert (track: 1-11) *Violin - Armen Garabedian (track: 1-11), Berj Garabedian (track: 1-11), Henry Ferber (track: 1-11), Joy Lyle (track: 1-11), Maria Newman (track: 1-11), Michelle Kikuchi-Richards (track: 1-11), Ron Folsom (track: 1-11) *Concertmaster (solo) - Bruce Dukov (track: 1-11) Notes: *Custom stickered. See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Thank You (album - variants)